The Silverbird and The Bat
by Toydog16r
Summary: The Silverbird is a British Vigilante with a rogues gallery to match the Batmans as well as a brutal intelligence... she is also Bruce Waynes goddaughter Holly... and shes out for the revenge for the murder of her family against Rupert Thorne... Can Batman keep his secret identity as well as protect his precious goddaughter?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is the opening of my story as you can read. Basically this and the ending is the only thing in first person. And its pre-new The New Batman Adventures so it stars Dick Grayson not Tim Drake. _

_**Prologue**_  
_**The confessional **_

My name is unimportant. And this isn't a confessional. It's an introduction so I suppose you'd better know it. My name is Holly Deman. I was born in England and…yeah I know. The big industry? That's mine and mine alone. But then again you probably know me from fashion magazines and stuff. I'm more famous for high society than going to Oxford believe me….

My father ran Deman industries… I understand it's bigger in your united states than here…. but his accountant when I was around six did some shady dealings in gotham – so we flew over. Me, my dad and big sister Sylvia...

My main interest in Gotham was none other than Batman… God how I wanted to see him. I sometimes think I did… watching over us… I remember at one point pointing upwards at the sky to Harvey Dent (before he was two-face) and yelling "there he is" and he laughed with Bruce and carted me off to bed. I used to get quit ea lot of candy out of those do. It was there I earned my nickname from none other than Bruce Wayne. He called me a "Silver bird," for flitting around the parties in a silver dress… and for waiting on ledges for the Batman to rescue me…

If only I had known about our troubles... maybe the bat would've come sooner.

Dad knew he was in trouble see so he went to Bruce Wayne, an old college buddy and my godfather, for help. Bruce very kindly offered it… of course what _none _of us knew was the accountant was dead already by the hand of Mr Rupert Thorne… a big crime boss.

Anyway life goes on as normal... but I spent a lot of time at Wayne Manor with Uncle Bruce... mum thought it would be safer. Sylvia was big enough to look after herself.

Anyway this night, I was at our town house because of some stupid show we'd been to see...

I was being tucked in while my big sister was watching a movie… I remember being annoyed because I wanted to watch because Bruce would be on… then there was knocking at the door… then hammering and my father yelling for Sylvia to run… then a big bang… there were lots of bangs… and my sisters scream being cut short. Mum ran to shut the door as arms grabbed me and pulled me from my bed. And I was flying. Really flying as if away from my nest… the nest the cats had eaten.

I looked up and there he was Batman. The Dark Knight. My knight in dark armour…. And not the way I wanted to see him. I cried on his chest for ages as he carried me away to the police station.

Bruce afterwards took me home. Offered me a new home. But I was from England so went to the ancestral home, although Bruce made sure I was cared for and served as a father in a boarding school might've . I swore vengeance even then…. And I began training… I was the London gold olympic gymnastics champion by nineteen… and had already graduated from forensic science. All the time Bruce stood beside me, made sure I had good business sense from a distance...

Crime soon met me.

In London I built up quite a name for myself: I tried not to attack small crime but big crime to. People who worked underhand deals… like the accountant had. They all learned my name. Taken from my nickname. Silverbird…

And I built up quite a reputation with my friend who chose to join me in England. She is none other than my American PA, Kelsey Lawrence…. Or as criminals know her The Judgement. My other friend Staci is our backing or The Great White as I call her. A true hunter but prefers to be the press manager for us….

But at this moment I'm back in Gotham. Denham is merging to Wayne Enterprises and I'm here to help it… as well as finally make tracks to get even with Rupert Thorne… but first I've got to meet up with my darling godfather Mr Bruce Wayne…

"BRUCE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Holly

_Hey Everyone first chapter - was wondering what you think? Reviews are very, very, welcome!_

One

*December*

"Bruce!"

Bruce Wayne broke into an enigmatic smile at the sight of his beloved goddaughter running towards him, high heels clattering as she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. He laughed and held her close, kissing the top of her head before setting her down as Tim Drake stood on the side line.

"Hello Holly," he greeted fondly. "Just like your mother."

"Ghosts never die but remain on...," she smiled, gesturing as her two friends walked over. "This is Staci and Kelsey – Kelsey's my training manager… and this is Staci my PR." The blonde waved while the brunette continued to speak into her microphone. "How's Alfred?"

"Preparing for your arrival." He promised, slinging his arm around her in little seen affection. She glanced up at him and offered a bright smile. "He's excited to see you!"

"And B- hey who's this?" she offered a smile to the young man whom offered an equal one of luminosity back. "New ward?"

"This is Tim and yes he is…" he ruffled his hair and offered a nod to the young boy wonder. "This is my goddaughter, Holly Deman…"

"Olympic gold gymnast who got perfect scores across the board! I know," he said eagerly. "Yeah I know, sexiest-"

"And did I mention my goddaughter and shareholder," Bruce warned, as they walked across the airport. "Lucius is asking would Wednesday suit you for appointment?"

"As long as its after ten o'clock… and I believe I have an appointment before." She murmured, Bruce squeezing her shoulder gently shaking his head at Tim's obvious question.

He glanced down at the girl and smiled softly remembering her mother…

_The gunshots rattled through the apartment as Batman landed, hearing his friends tortured wail and he witnessed Sylvia falling.. falling never ending… Lauren was running to the door to shut it – but it was beyond that and they knew it…. She turned and he saw the recognition. Lauren was like that… could see things others couldn't… bang…bang… his arms fitted around the little girls middle and pulled her off as she screamed for her mummy… and he saw Lauren blow a kiss as the door broke down and he leapt from the balcony. _

"God bless."

Three sunflowers were placed on each grave as the young brit stood back from the graves and closed her eyes, looking older than her twenty one years denoted. She glanced across at Bruce who offered a small nod of his head in acknowledgement. She sighed again and walked down from the three tombstones. She made a motion for her two friends to follow while Bruce did his own farewells and explanations to Tim and a redhead that had appeared from somewhere.

"Are you alright?" Staci asked quietly.

"Of course not," Holly replied, cautiously so as not for Bruce to hear. "Did you get the lab set up?"

"In Denhams'?! No problem… just a new wing that's so packed under every other wing not even Batman could find it," replied Staci. "And the motorbike was transported safely."

"Good. Kelsey I want you to learn the city. Take trips around it by every means of transport. I mean it… avoid the Bat group… we don't need them to spoil our mission." She ordered as they came to some benches. "Find out about the legitimate business deals of Thorne Staci. I want to meet him face-to-face."

"I'll see if he has any functions on…"

"Holly?!" called Bruce.

"See you later." She walked slowly up to the waiting Bruce, Tim and redhead who was already looking her up and down as if she didn't belong. Well she'd been here a lot longer… and if she wanted to mark her territory she could always pee on Bruces' leg. "Yes Bruce?"

"I'd like you to meet Commissioner Gordons daughter Barbara, she's a friend of the family," he said, looking between the two as they shared gazes. "Barbara this is my goddaughter, Hol-"

"Holly Denham. I've read about you in magazines…" Barbara said, in a voice that conveyed she felt higher in position than Holly who scowled. "Olympic gym-"

"Gold gymnast for Great Britain." She corrected. "And I do believe you almost made the American team?" she put emphasis on the '_almost' _smirking at the woman's expression before making up quickly. "But then again selection committees are always fools…" that earned her a half smile. "Bruce… shall we be going."

"Wayne Manor awaits you." He promised with a small smile, as she clambered into the car.

The windows of Wayne Manor glowed brightly, illuminating the cold night with small patches of cheer. Snow was piled up around the eaves and the gate, but the long driveway was covered in dull slush after being driven through many times.

Holly found as her and Alfred stood in the kitchen, the latter suggesting varying places for the young woman to stay, although she sensed his disappointment as she picked at his fruit scones, with usual precision.

"If you want I'll stay until I find the apartment Alfred… it's not I don't want stay-"

"Heaven forbid… another room to clean…" Alfred said lightly. "Another one of you messing up my nice clean rooms…"

"Speaking of which where is Dick?" she asked, frowning as she swung her legs on the sideboard. "In his last phone call…"

"He's been delayed, don't worry." He patted her shoulder gently. "He'll be here soon enough."

She sighed and nodded. On visits to Bruces she always enjoyed playing here with Dick – the two essentially growing up together and keeping each other company during the summer holidays. These moments were precious and always well remembered. She sighed and continued to pick at her snack.

The next few nights she'd have to lay low… while her friends did the grunt work… but she knew soon that the silverbird would make an appearance and it was bound to shake the city to its core… sentimentality was not needed in this aspect.

Later that night in The Batcave, Bruce Wayne sat staring at a computer screen at the young blonde that had him and Tim had spotted. The Judgement. Vigilante. Also running partner to the Silverbird… something he was concerned with.

Whatever had brought the Silverbird to the city had coincided with his goddaughters visit… the merger between the two businesses was a big step… perhaps she knew something he didn't… no… no one knew not as much as him on Holly. God knows he'd protected her since childhood, stood at every ceremony… been there… he closed his eyes.

Silverbird would soon appear… and would soon meet the Dark Knight who'd turn her from the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Silverbirds Christmas Meeting

Two

Christmas had fallen on the Wayne Estate while the financial dealings of the merger went on. The suit that Holly had ordered went unnoticed with the many other things she had ordered from her normal home of London.

"Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, fa-la-la," she sung from her perch on top of one of the stairwells. "Tis the season to be jolly…"

"That always was your favourite song," noted Alfred from where he was dusting, he inclined his head to see her performing a handstand on top of one of the banister, raising her left arm precariously. "And do be careful Miss I'd rather you _not _leave handprints before the party."

She nodded and easily leapt down, performing three backflips and cartwheels before standing properly. "Sorry Alfred, its just so boring waiting around for the guests and whatever."

"Flippancy is not a virtue I admire," warned Bruce as he entered with a blonde on his left arm. "Holly I'd like you to meet Selina Kyle-"

"Cat woman?" she enquired, shaking her hand gently. "I've heard of you."

"As I have you… Holly," Selina smiled politely. "Nice moves. I especially enjoyed your Olympic performance on the bars."

"Thank you…" Holly felt a boredom overwhelm her.

Although known for her fashionable lifestyle as well as athleticism she was always bored before and after functions. It also provided her with little comfort that Bruce would be here – he'd be too busy charming the young lady on his arm. Though she wished him luck on that encounter. He deserved happiness and not a falsetto family – a proper one.

"Holly?" she turned to Alfreds voice. "Your PA is on the phone. She would like a word?"

"Thank you… if you don't mind I'll take it in Bruces office?" Bruce nodded. "It was nice meeting you Selina."

"Nice meeting you too Holly."

She slipped accordingly into the office, quietly readying herself for the following conversation. Kelsey, she knew, had been following several gang members while Silverbird had been indisposed with meetings and so on. Her PA, Staci, had also been keeping track of gossip…

"Safe to talk." She said, immediately her voice growing less flippant in tone. "Whats up?"

"We've got them to a warehouse… I think you might want to visit. I just saw Thornes car on the hyper screen…"

"I'll be down in the city soon." She said, nodding. "Is my motorbike…"

"Over the fence and in the swimming pool… I never knew Mr Wayne had a swimming pool."

"It was used by his parents, so he won't use it… keep in contact."

She headed from the office with a few excuses to Bruce about going for a rest before the party. After all a lady needed rest. Once reassured, that there would be no sneaking out of the boring do, Bruce acquiesced glad to spend time with Selina. Tim was playing video games and Alfred was probably annoying the caterers…. She had plenty of time.

The motorbike roared down the Gotham Streets, being watched by Robin on the rooftops.

"Bruce you there?" he asked into his comms as he watched the girl roar down the city streets. "She came out of nowhere-"

"Who? And hurry it up I need you hear to distract people… Barbara can take over rounds the-"

"It's the Bird. Silverbird. She's right here."

**

Despite the many lights, provided by street lamps and neon signs, there seemed to be a constant shadow looming over the city. Normally, there was a lone figure standing on a rooftop that blended into the blackness of the sky. This time, however, there were two vague forms that could be spotted if one squinted hard enough. The first did not seem to notice that the other had joined them, but this was immediately disproved as they spoke in a low and rumbling voice.

"I believe you must be…."

"Silverbird…" The second figure, a woman, smirked at the sound of his voice and slunk her way to the man's side. "Hello Sir."

"Shush… I'm busy."

"I know the five-oh-niners were seen earlier…" she sat on her haunches, gazing over the city. "I've been tracking one." Her tone was hushed, the word rolling off her tongue in a manner that suggested a forbidden sort of giddiness. Memories were held in high regard for this man. But that was as Holly. Now she was someone else. "His names Jervis. He's a runner for them."

"I'm surprised he didn't hear you," growled Batman. "I heard you a while ago."

"A while means within two minutes," Silverbird snorted.

"And I don't want you messing up _my _city." He said, bitterly. He stood and swept to her. "What're you doing here?"

"Following a lead from London itself."

"Anything to do with Holly Deman?"

"No." She murmured, looking down. "I followed a lead. Just happened she arrived the same time," she frowned as she gazed across at the dealings. "I'm just a watcher… for the moment…"

"Keep it that way."

"Now if you'll excuse me my watching Is done." She muttered. "I came here to meet you and assure you… keep your worries to yourself. I'm not a criminal…"

"What do you call yourself then?"

"A loose card…"

He turned to retort but found she had already vanished into the night, him breaking into a small smile.

She was good.

*

By the time Bruce arrived back at the manor the party was in full swing and even Dick had arrived for the Christmas shindig. It was crowded, but not unpleasantly so. The skirts of women's wondrous designer gowns brushed against one another, the tulle and satin punctuated by stoic black suits and tailcoats. The click of high heels against the marble floor was drowned out by the clinking of champagne glasses and the babble of gossiping friends. There were at least a hundred of Bruce Wayne's closest friends present—meaning that 99% of them didn't even know what his favourite colour was. The other 1% had read it in Vicki Vale's gossip column.

"Fantastic party Mr Wayne," commented one guest.

"Bruce please… ah Selina, I see Dick's been keeping you company?" he said, fitting into her side easily as they stood by the fireplace.

"In the absence of Holly I have… where is she?" Dick asked, as he offered a wave to Barbara. The redhead skipped over. "I haven't seen her yet… I-"

"We know it's all she's complained about," Bruce said, politely noting the glare that Barbara sent his former boy wonder. "Old fri-"

"Oh my God…"

The group turned as one to see Holly making her way down the stairs. She had dressed in a glamorous red dress with a twig of holly in her short brown hair as decoration, blue eyes studying the room. She had certainly grown into her body over the years and it showed as she flashed a smile, reminiscent of her father in his youth. Bruce smiled brightly as he saw her gracefully cross the floor.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised, kissing Bruces cheek lightly. "Got caught up in some training…" she smiled at the small group. "Nice dress Barbara… where'd you get it? It suits you?" she asked politely, Barbara giving a warm smile.

"Your mothers range with Denham… they're bringing the Sylvia style back in-" Selina subtly squeezed Barbara's shoulder, the latter suddenly realising on Holly's paleness. "I'm sorry-"

"It's alright. Mum would've been proud. And you Dick Grayson haven't asked me to dance." She said, Dick still silently admiring her. "Well aren't you? Or it'll be have to be Bruce-"

"Fine, fine…" he smiled, taking her out on the dance floor. "You look wonderful."

"So do you. Hair suits you in a ponytail Dick."

The two swayed softly, Bruce admiring the pair and smiling at the way the young woman's eyes lit up as did Dicks as they moved across the floor talking in quiet whispers. They'd been as thick as thieves since childhood – not even Barbara could guess how close they were to one another. He tilted her on the floor, unwilling to let her go even for a second as she smiled politely at other guests. The music eventually stopped and she paused to applause before wandering back over, Dick firmly tucked into her side as they paced over still talking animatedly. As usual Dick just gave amused smiles when she slipped the stronger British words and phrases into their conversations.

"Nice and cosy," Selina noted as Tim offered Holly a dance although she refused and suggested they head for punch instead… Dick following with Barbara – the two girls quick to begin conversation. Dick had evidently given a warning to Barbara. "She seems happy Bruce."

"She deserves it." He said, watching as Dick put his arm firmer around her. She deserved the happiness that he had never received. Whether it was with Dick, he half hoped it was so she would be closer to him, or some other person she'd fallen for so easily. Even without his persona of Batman he could see how easily the two had fallen into each others graces.

"Mr Wayne – I hope this is a practical joke?"

Both Selina and he turned to Commissioner Gordon to find a large chessboard on the side – newly arrived apparently. He raised an eyebrow as he read the note :

**To big bad harv**

"No it's no joke… and it's not a gift from me…" he said quietly, gesturing at the dance floor. Holly now had a gaggle of male admirers and was fending them off with quick chatter. "Remember Holly has two godfathers… and two face is the other."


	4. Chapter 4: Twofaces for everyone

**Sorry everyone for the length in between chapters but doing a 3000-4000 word essay is no joke as much as I'd like it to be - but heres the finished result. Thank you for the lovely reviews - much appreciated and please continue to do so :D :D :D **

* * *

Three

Arkham Prison was grey. Not even the snow purified the walls or offered a small amount of cleanliness to the walls that was offered to the rest of Gothams grime bitten streets.

Even indoors, the holly and the ivy did nothing to brighten it. Currently Joker stared out of his cell across at Two-Face.

"Say Two-face?"

"What?" he growled, gazing at a Christmas card he had received the previous week from England apparently.

"Get anything nice-"

"Shut up!"

Before the Joker got any more of a chance to taunt or insult Two-face, a great howl went up through Arkham. Bruce Waynes name sparked through the conversations. This was followed by several wolf-whistles.

Evidently Selina was with him. Two-face sighed heavily. Bruce was probably bringing news of their engagement. Not to mock him but to hope _foolishly_ that he'd turn back to Harvey Dent. Once he had held high hopes of being Bruces Best Man, as Bruce had been at Laurens and Nicholas' wedding. He turned his head hard as Bruce appeared carrying a package under his arm.

"Hey H-"

"If you've come to bring me news don't bother. Bruce. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing news which may not be welcomed to a highly regarded friend. You have another visitor-"

"Bruce, leave me be. I don't want to hear your engagement-"

"Engagement how dare you! That's incestuous!"

Two face turned hard to see Holly standing there, all leg but with a blissful smile on her face – not flinching away from the scarring at one half of his face. "Holly?"

"I came like I promised… brought a chess board!" she pointed at the box, Bruce was carrying. "And theres a surprise in there…"

Bruce smiled, glad to see the Two-face and Harvey Dent light up when they saw Holly. The two had been always close and as he watched the orderlies lead the two down the corridor, chatting animatedly, he smiled harder in recollection.

_Police HQ was never brightened anyones spirits, especially not a child who had just had everything she loved in the world robbed from her. Batman stood silently watching, protecting from the corner of the room as Harvey Dent burst in. The young man knelt quickly and the little girl flung himself in her godfathers arms._

"_Big bad Harv is here…" he whispered, in a gruff voice compared to Harvey's more cultured normal tone. "I'm here little Silver… I'm here Holly… no bad man will ever touch you."_

"_Where's Bruce?"_

"_Probably caught in traffic – Batman… I'll never forget this…" he whispered gently. "Her… thank you…"_

_Batman vanished… only to reappear moments later in the form of Bruce Wayne with young Dick Grayson with him. Himself a victim of hideous, hideous crime of losing both parents in such an act of banal hoodlums gone wrong. The two children wept together while Bruce and Harvey talked… the bodies… the commissioner could identify…. Harvey would take her tonight…._

_Tonight… tonight…_

_*  
_"Bruce come on before he notices I've nicked his chess piece-" whispered Holly as she approached Bruce. "He's yet to…"

"Holly don't tease him?"

"He teases me!"

Holly sighed as she and Bruce walked through the asylum, quietly talking. Bruce, as usual, didn't go into detail or have any humour… not like Harvey in his prime. When Holly had been younger, she'd spent time with Harvey a lot of time with Harvey, he'd been the one who'd made sure all her legal interests were sorted and who she'd visited in the holidays… until he'd had that accident… Thorne again.

Tonight she'd have to go out and get to grips with Thorne's grounds. She had an idea of dressing up as a homeless female bum… but that would mean hiding beneath make up…. She decided to enquire with Staci first as Bruce dropped her off outside her new townhouse.

"You know you could not appear so deep in thought," she jumped and smiled as she saw Kelsey walk down the steps. "Sorry. How was Two-face?"

"As well as expected." She admitted, holding up the queen. "I'll return it tonight after rounds."

"Be careful for The Batman. He put a tracer on me last night," Kelsey said stretching as they headed inward. "And remember you have a date with Dick Grayson tonight?"

"Half six." She replied, smiling as they headed off. "And it's not a date…"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to a date."

"Well we made one didn't we?"

Holly smiled as her and Dick sat on the hillside overlooking Gotham, both sipping from diet coke bottles as they rested against Dick's car listening to the radio. It was the perfect way to spend an evening, considered Holly especially as they had often spent their teenage years here overlooking the city.

"It's still as beautiful as ever," she noted, smiling at the ships on the river. "Reminds me of an old song-"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah I know. Brudhaven still has nothing on it… even now?"

"I know. " The two shared a laugh. "So you and Barbara?"

"It just didn't work out," he said quietly. "Didn't tell me things… which I thought she could and would… was really in love with her."

"She's still in love with you. I get evils whenever I go near you… though we're going shopping next week. Without you. So that should be experimental."

"It would be, wow, two wild-cats meeting one another… wish I could be there… " he chuckled, nudging her with his chin. She turned and smiled at him, admiring his eyes as much as she could. "We should…"

_We interrupt this broadcast for the following announcement… two-face has assisted…  
_

Both Dick and her turned instinctively to the radio, knowing that their quiet evening had come to the crashing end neither wanted. Her lip wobbled as she calculated, hearing how Two-face had apparently used his coin collection to twist his way out of the cell and free Harley and Joker before returning to his cell. It made no sense. He liked order…. Pairs. He wouldn't risk one of the pair without the second….  
"Dick."

"I'll drive you home." He said, kissing her cheek.

There was naturally obligatory goodbyes at the door, Holly promising to make a date for the following week with him telling her he'd keep her to the promise and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. Once reassured he was out of sight, she raced through to the top of the house, quick to slip on the clothes and blonde wig.

She wanted Joker and now.

**

It was an arrogance with heroes and vigilantes to consider they knew a prospective catch, Holly considered as she slid into the warehouse. She'd headed here despite a bad feeling, garnered from the gossips on the switch lines on Gothams radios…. Batman had a feeling… but he'd beat her intended catch to a pulp before she even got there. Nightwing had been mentioned at least twice.  
She slid down into the building with no hint of concern, wandering across with quiet determination and cold brutality. Silverbird had found out that the coin was still missing and had little doubt that that bastard Joker still had it.

She was so consumed in her own thoughts of revenge that a pipe slammed hard into her back sending her sprawling to the ground, not helped by a boot pressed into the back of it. "Ow!"

"Ah an English voice… so the rumours of the outside were true… the silverbird is in town… I bet the bat is happy about that…"

"Get off me clown," she hissed. He helpfully kicked her over so she faced him.

"Ah well you can be the cheese in the trap which kills you and The Bat… and bird boy… two birds with one stone hee—heee-haa…." He cackled. "One more thing off of my list." The man held an imaginary pen in hand and made an exaggerated motion of crossing something out on an invisible piece of paper. Silverbird cursed as she studied him. Time was ticking on and she needed to be out of here soon… she'd fallen into one hell of a trap not even a rookie would fall into.

"List?" Silverbird breathed, as she tried to keep the psycho talking.

"I have a list of goals in life I'd like to achieve, as any upstanding citizen usually does. Capturing a British… you see we're mostly American… superheroes and killing her for the Bats wasn't very high on the list, but any kind of progress is still progress."

"What's your number one?" Silverbird grit her teeth as she stood up.

"My number one, oh my number is number one goal in life. Is. To. Kill. The. Bat." He leaned in and whispered the last bit to her.

"Killing Batman is your number one? Why that?"

"Why that?! WHY THAT?!" The man slammed his fist down onto the floor near her head, scaring the wits out of Silverbird as she tried to keep breathing steadily.

"Yeah why? Thought taking the world…"

"Nah too easy… and why not that?! He's the ultimate pillar of justice, doesn't even kill the criminals he catches!" The man jumped up and paced around in a whirl of manic energy, his motions agitated, like a wild animal ready to strike. "No, no! He hands them over to a system which _clearly_ doesn't work!"

"If he did kill criminals, you wouldn't be here right now though." Silverbird pointed out quietly, not sure if it was a good idea to keep this man talking anymore.

"Do you think I care about that?! I, am an agent of chaos. Chaos is perfect. The way it makes people panic and run around like lost little children!" The man leapt over to Silverbird and leaned over her causing Silverbird to jump. "I'm a curious man, you see? Death can happen at any time, but can I challenge the morals of a man at any time? The man stared at her with his crazed eyes, and Silverbird was sure she was staring into the eyes of hell.

This man obviously didn't care at all what happened to himself, as long as he got satisfaction from the outcome… finally delivering a brutal kick she darted from the room only for the Joker to snatch at her hair. He cackled loudly and she swung hard. Suddenly the weight in the Joker's hand became unmistakably light.

"Is this a joke?" he sneered, staring at the wig in his hand. "If so... it's rather funny. Hee hee ho ha! Ah that was good... now onto the murder!"

"Well that went well-" muttered Silverbird, ruffling her short crop of hair.

"Hair today gone tomorrow!" laughed Joker, explosively nearly convulsing with laughter. "He-ho-ha-ha... why aren't you laughing?"

"I heard the joke the first time joker!" she called, kicking the boxes over so they landed on him - knocking him out. She knelt next to him, retrieving her wig. "And the jokes just aien't funny."

"Hey, Mistah J!" Harleyquinn cried, running over. She looked up and down several times before stamping her foot. "You'll pay for that! Mistah J don't take that abuse lying down!"

"Come get me then doll-face," she said darkly rushing away.

Harley took out a bazooka, aimed carefully, and fired, blowing her off her feet and into the boxes holding the Joker down. The Joker, somehow, had recovered enough to run to where the shot was fired.

"Well done Harley-" he congratulated. "We seem to have caught the bird..."

"Where's the Batman though? Or Bird Boy?"

"Right here."

Silverbird watched as Batman landed kicking the two out of the way as Robin held her arm, giving her a look which she nodded at in gratitude before landing a right hook on Harley. "That's for shooting at me." She growled, landing a second punch. "That's for the break out and using Twoface to escape."

Harley let out a shriek and flipped up, landing a solid kick to her chest. "That's for thinking you're prettier than me!"

With one quick spin silver bird delivered a roundhouse kick which delivered the dizzied Harley into Batmans arms. "And that's for talking during a fight... have you got things wrapped up here Batman?"

"All done," he growled, Joker tied to a metal support beam.

"Good you escort them back to Arkham… I have other business to attend to." She said shortly.

Batman watched her go, silencing Robin with a look as he watched her disappear into the night. "She did us a favour by leaving… and I've placed a tracker on her."

Silverbird slid into the jail cell with ease. She could make out the varying faces around her were sleeping mostly. She wiped her lips and smiled at the sight of Harvey asleep. She never flinched from his form. In fact when she'd first seen him she'd teasingly remarked how handsomer he looked with half his face like it was. He'd given her a friendly shake of his head: both sides of him made it clear of their adoration of him.

Quietly she hid the coin she'd managed to pickpocket off of two-face, and placed the tracker on it. She may have been dull earlier but she had no inclination to repeat her foolhardiness earlier. The Bat would see she got here. She was sliding back out of the room, when she heard the cough of someone interrupted from sleep behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Silverbird. I'm returning an item stolen." She said briskly making her way through the gap she'd created. "I'm sorry I can't stay long."

"Don't worry silverbird," came the calm voice. "We've heard of your vigilantism over here too… too much like the Bat…" he was speaking normally and she smiled, as his scarred hand gripped on her shoulder and span her. "Holly Deman…" She looked up for the first time in horror but not fear at his calculation… though his eyes were filled with anger at what she guessed was her career choice. "Seems I'm not the only one with two-faces… hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting of nightwing

Sorry everyone for the length between chapters. I hope you enjoy it. it's jumpy I know but I want it to be. Reviews would be appreciatd.

Four

"Why do this to yourself Holly?"

Much to her surprise, Two-face had been calculatingly calm as they sat in the cell playing chess with one another, him hiding her from the Batman accordingly.

"Because Thornes still out there Harvey… he still stole my parents… I want him now. I'm tired of waiting." She answered honestly. "I've been using my contacts to find holes."

"He doesn't make many mistakes Holls," Two-face speaking now. "And I don't want you near him when he does… you treat fear too flippantly."

"But I need to otherwise it'll kill me and this revenge is eating at me now… please don't tell Bruce."

"I can't say for sure Holly… but if I say yes you've got to break me out of this joint…." He saw her eyes narrow. "I want to be there if he pulls any funny stuff."

"He wouldn't dare."

"Don't be too sure. Now… on you're way before the bats hunts you down."

No matter the winter in the mountain ranges of the Fforest Fach woodland in the Gotham Hills, the weather seemed that of summer. It was a natural phenomenon that fascinated professors' over the world whom often came to see it for themselves.

But today it remained peaceful.

The broad fans of the oak and fern trees were massed into thick layers of shade through which sunshine splashed here and there in splodges of gold. The green path which wandered southward through the trees was so very narrow and faint that in places it all but disappeared beneath the undergrowth of hazel and varying small trees beneath which rabbits, who had wandered from their warrens, were playing in as well as foraging for some food.

Nevertheless, the peace of the forest was broken. A hawk in the trees trilled a sudden warning, a resting red squirrel rushed up the tree to witness the entrance of this intruder; he gave a brief chatter of anger at the sight of this interloper before hiding in his home. The scampering rabbits abandoned their previous posts into their holes, and the little track was deserted.

A woman was walking between the boles of the trees, where only the wild doe or the varying other creatures passed from day-to-day. On she came up the track she strode as boldly as though she was a Forester, although due to her sex and age she was most certainly not one of those. She was dressed in a woollen tunic of Lincoln green and with a seven foot bow-stave in her hand. She had a thin but pleasant face, coupled with eyes which matched the colour of her Lincoln green tunic. The hood of her green capuchin lay on her shoulders and her long short hair curled around her shoulders prettily. Her tunic was belted around the waist by a broad leather girdle which was slightly too big for her and rattled as she walked jauntily along. Quietly she treaded the woodland ways, neither dawdling nor making any attempt to rush. Behind her easy step, the animals returned to their laconic wanderings around the forest. Life in the forest went on again as though she had never walked through the forest and disturbed their peace – not that on seeing her they really minded.

On and on she went through the darkening thickets where every shadow might be a wolf, across the sunlit clearings where the tips of the foxgloves pointed to the very sky. Once she took a wide path to avoid frightening a herd of deer who were feeding in a glade and once she paused to kneel by the stream, gently cupping her hand to take the water so she could wipe her face, watching as several tiny fish scattered away from the ripples this caused. There were still several hours of daylight still left, and she was in no definitive hurry and as she loped through and along the ancient paths, her thoughts remained divided between her return to Gotham and the reappearance as herself as silverbird.

Holly had always felt at one with nature, and leaving in charge the girls of the dealings with Gotham for the last week. The contract signings had been arranged now and despite the chilliness of the area she felt a warmth burn within her. Arrangements were being made that would soon instil her in Gotham for her training regime.

She paused as she gazed out at the forest scape. It did nothing for her, apart from prove a point. Her mind was restless and her absence from Gotham would merely make others assume that she wanted to be away. Kelsey had taken over the role of Silverbird to hide the fact Holly had left the city and not rouse the great detectives suspicions'. She continued her work, focused entirely on her work, to get hold of information on Thorne. She needed it now.

Desperately.

How to get it... that was another matter entirely.

That night, Silverbird crouched down on Wayne Enterprises roof. She had been for at least ten minutes, spying across at Daggetts building. She had assumed she'd see Thorne there soon. Nothing had changed since she made herself comfortable: not a shadow had moved, not a light had changed, not a soul had walked down the street. She should have left five minutes ago, but there was something so calming about her godfathers workplace.

She could understand Batmans fascination with the place to stare over the city. Hell as Holly she enjoyed sitting on the roof. When she had been younger Dick, Alfred and her would have lunch up here… occasionally joined by Harvey when he visited. She frowned playfully. He had long guessed her identity, he had made that clear when she'd visited the previous week and in truth she knew he'd flipped a coin to come to the decision not to tell Bruce.

A shadow moved behind her, and though Silverbird did not make any indication that she had noticed, her brain kicked in to full alert. It obviously wasn't Batman, because he wouldn't have tipped her off until he was directly behind her. And it wasn't any security guard because would have known a mile before whoever got there. Whoever it was, was on the back of the roof approaching her slowly. She reached for the gas pellets in her utility belt, but recognized the presence before she pulled them out.

Nightwing.

She toyed with the idea of grabbing the gas pellets from her utility belt anyway, but decided against it just as he crouched down next to her. Silverbird didn't look at him. Not even a sideways glance. She set her jaw and studied the street below.

"Anything interesting?"

His voice was hesitant, she noted. Hesitant and trying to mask how close it was to being nervous and curious all in one...

"Nope."

She had to stifle a smile. Her voice was much surer of itself than his had been.

Uncomfortable silence overcame the conversation, and they sat together, each unsure of how to break it. Clouds drifted over Gotham's half-moon, silencing whatever light they previously had. Silverbird sighed quietly, shifting on her feet to find a slightly more comfortable position.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly, and she turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "I feel as if I should-"

"Well you shouldn't. I have enough trouble keeping British Police off me without Gotham's detectives and co doing it." She snapped, glaring down at the street below. She had the perfect jump for a parallel bar dismount in mind when Nightwing turned to her again. "What?"

"Why come here now?"

"I have business."

That was true enough.

"So does every superhero slash vigilante that comes here. Who's yours with? Baxter? Thorne?"

"None of your business." She replied snootily before standing. "Now if you'll excuse me…" with a last stretch she plunged from the building quick to alleviate the fall with some clever turns and twists until she reached the flag post performing a double twist to slow yet quicken her momentum and flinging herself hard into the street. She saw above the gliding shape of Nightwing above and frowned. "We have a chaser."

Nightwing smiled as he saw the girl take off, running as quickly as she could down the icy Gotham streets. He'd spent too many nights patrolling these streets to be off put by the young woman's running. It would've disappointed him if she hadn't run.

Perhaps she was the Selina Kyle to his Batman. But he shouldn't say that. Selina had reformed… not much but had reformed enough for her and Bruce to get a bit closer….

He landed on the floor around twenty yards away from where she was, smiling as she rounded the corner backwards checking where he was before colliding with his chest. He grabbed her arms and held her before there was any chance of movement. "Going somewhere?"

"You pig, lemme go!" she snapped, kicking out and scratching at him as best she could.

"Oh no not until you answer some questions!" he said, holding her firm. "Why are you here?"

"Don't tell me daddy bat sent you here to ask?"

"Daddy bat isn't my daddy," he growled, holding her arms slightly tighter. "Now answer."

"I'm here on business. I'm scoping it out for Miss Denham." Well she was half right. The way she was going she'd soon be like Harvey.

"Scoping-"

"Her parents were murdered by Thorne and she thinks he knows she knows… so I was scoping to see if there was any trouble…" she gave him her best kick and he released her. "Happy?"

"You stay away from Holly…" warned the voice and it rang a bell somewhere but she ignored it. "I'm warning you if you know what's good for you stay away."

"She commissioned me." Replied Silverbird beginning to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse-" Arms gripped her again. "Don't tell me… a soft spot for the over privileged kid?"

"I'm telling you now Silverbird you leave her alone. Or else."

"Or else, you'll get the Bat… the Bat doesn't frighten me and come to think of it." She kicked him hard between the legs. "Neither do you."

Nightwing knelt in the snow, glaring after the vanishing form of the girl in the darkness, although broke into a small smirk at the thought of the tracer he had placed on her shoulder.

As she slipped out of her persona as Silverbird and her costume, hiding it carefully in the lead lined box – guaranteed to block the tracer she'd found in stripping. Pulling off and hiding her wig also proved efficient and quick as she slid into the bed, smiling contently as she'd left the window open.

"Holly Deman?" asked Nightwings voice from the window. "You do know there are crim-"

"My parents were murdered by criminals and I was saved by one if truth be told. So yes. I know the window is open," she said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. "What can I do-"

"Silverbird said you'd commissioned her to find out some stuff on Thorne…"

"That is none of your business. All I want to know is if it was him who hired the hitman that murdered my family. And as Batman hasn't done his job… it's my go." She growled. "Now if you don't mind. I want to sleep."

"It's my business if you get killed in Gotham."

"Good night Nightwing." She said softly. "Another day let's discuss this. Right now I'm awfully tired…"

"And she's been here tonight…"

"And discovered your tracer. She's not stupid… probably gone back…" she sighed and rolled out of bed, realising the only way she was going to get peace was to reassure him. She strolled across the room and gently touched his arm. "I want them to rest and that's all. No more no less. I promise you."

"It had better be… the Batman is fond of you…"

She snorted and nodded. "I know…"

"And yet you laugh?"

"I fear very little in this life." Harvey was right. She was too flippant with fear. "I concern myself with the next… now if you will excuse me. I have a guest due."

"A guest?!" was that jealousy or alarm?

"I think my friend Dick is due over…" she glanced at her alarm. "He'll be here early hours… and we're already at quarter past four. And I'd like to get some rest before we go on another damned jog."

"Fine, fine. But next time it won't be me who hunts you down. It'll be the Bat."

"Ooh I'm scared." She muttered as he left the room, her watching idly before walking to her window and gazing out – watching him vanish.

The clouds that had covered the half-moon rolled back letting light, however faint, break the darkness. In the distance she could make out Arkham Asylum and Wayne Manor and she felt her confusion flutter as she considered. Nightwing knew the Bat who in turn knew Bruce. He might work it out. God knows Silverbird was an old childhood nickname. Harvey had but had little inclination to tell anyone… and she had promised him the breakout. She groaned softly pinching the bridge of her nose in concern.

Another visit to Big Bad Harvey was needed… but not as Silverbird. She cursed her luck.

She needed Dick.


End file.
